Military School
by saturn88
Summary: The senshi all go to military school for the summer, enough said. *Chapter 2 up*
1. Sergeant #1

Military School: Legal Stuff and Info.

****

Hi! It's me again! Once again this is a humor fic. People may get out of character. No Flames please. / is me talking to you. Sanaco is my character (Sailor Sun), feel free to borrow, she's Hotaru's adoptive sister. This takes place some time after Stars (Hotaru is 13). Most of it is manga based, but I used the dubbed ending to the Death Busters Series (Dr. Tomoe is alive) because it helped the story flow better. O.K. please enjoy.

Military School: The Actual Story

****

"Hi Dad!" Sanaco and Hotaru called out as they entered the front door to their mansion. They had just finished their last day of school and it was officially summer vacation.

"Hi girls," Professor Tomoe said as he entered the kitchen where Sanaco and Hotaru were, "I have great news!"

"What?" Hotaru asked in her usual polite manor.

"You both get to go to military school this summer! You leave in two days!" He exclaimed.

"_Military School_!?!" The two sisters shouted knocking over their chair. Which in turn knocked over a cabinet full of expensive china. The crash didn't phase the two girls though, they were still in shock.

"Military School? As in, physical activity? If you haven't noticed, I have _no _athletic ability what so ever," Hotaru said.

If Professor Tomoe heard her he decided to ignore the comment. "Here's the packing list. You two better go pack," he said as he handed Sanaco a packet of papers and walked out of the room. 

The two girls walked upstairs to the room they shared, Hotaru ranting all the way. When they got to the room Hotaru had given up her psychotic ranting. "So, what do we need to pack?" she asked reluctantly. 

"Um," Sanaco said flipping through the packet looking for the packing list, "here we go! It says that uniforms will be provided so don't pack clothes. Personal hygiene stuff, any medication, and...uho, we're in for it."

"What does say," Hotaru asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Wills and death wishes should be given to family before you come," Sanaco read in horror. They stared at each other for a few seconds before screaming and running into the closet to hide.

"Sanaco? Hotaru? What happened? I heard your scream 6 blocks away," Ray asked. all of the Sailors had climbed through the window and had spent the last 4 hours trying to get the girls out of the closet. 

"Military School," Sanaco whispered. All of the Senshi cringed. 

"We'll all go with you then," Mako volunteered. Everybody else nodded and the two sisters finally came out of the closet.

__

2 days later they just got off the bus and are in a line with a Sergeant pacing in front of them. 

"Alright, your goal for this summer is to survive this camp. Now Lets get started," He said as he paced in front of them. He walked to the front of the line where Usagi was. "You fist," He said as he pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket and held them in front of Usagi and tore her hair out of it's 'muffins', "cut your hair to shoulder length."

"NO! I've been growing my hair my entire life and I'm not going to cut it!" She shouted at him.

"You will cut your hair and you will cut it now!" He yelled back. They argued for about 20 minutes until Usagi agreed to put her hair in a single bun. She was putting her hair into a bun when the Sergeant walked up to Ray.

"Cut your hair. Shoulder length or shorter," he ordered. Ray shrugged, took the scissors, and cut her hair to her earlobes. He was about to yell at Mako when she grabbed the scissors cut her hair-tie and then her hair to shoulder length and gave him back the scissors.

He walked up to Minako and gave her the same order. 

"No," she said

"Take it out or the bow." 

"No." He reached out to grab the bow but Minako punched him. The punch didn't seem to affect him.

"That's 3 extra miles to run tomorrow," he said and wrote it down on a pad of paper. 

"Fine," Minako said as she took her hair out of the bow and tied it into a bun similar to Usagi's. The Sergeant walked past Haruka and stopped at Michiru. He handed her the scissors. She cut her hair to earlobe length and then styled it till it looked perfect.

The Sergeant was having trouble getting Setsuna to agree to anything. After allot of yelling and threatening Setsuna finally put her hair into a bun.. He walked past Hotaru onto Sanaco. She had already pulled her hair out of the half pig-tails. She took the scissors and cut her hair to the same length as Hotaru's.

"Good. Go to cabin number 23 and be prepared to wake-up at 4 A.M.," he said and pointed to their cabin.

"4, as in before 10?" Usagi asked in fear. The Sergeant glared at her and pointed to the cabin again. All of the Senshi dashed for the cabin, ready to get away from the Sergeant.

At 4 A.M. the next morning they were awakened by a trumpet. Everybody except Usagi and Minako had slept in their uniforms. They two blondes had refused to touch them and were horrified that they were going to have to wear pants, unlike Haruka who was down right thrilled. 

5 minutes later they were all out side in a line, with the exception of Usagi and Minako who still wouldn't put on the uniforms. The Sergeant marched up and called role. 

"Where are the other two?" He asked.

"Inside sir," Haruka replied. He rolled his eyes and marched inside. The senshi who were outside could hear yelling and screaming and some crashing. The Sergeant came outside and 2 minutes later Usagi and Minako scrambled out dressed in their uniforms. 

"Ok follow me," He ordered. They walked about 80 yards and came to a track. 

"You earn breakfast here. Each lap is 1 mile. Run 5 laps. Minako runs 9 and Usagi runs 6. Get going," he ordered and the Sailor Senshi took off running. By the end of the first lap everybody except for Ray, Haruka, and Mako were exhausted. 

"I want pansies at my funeral," Sanaco told Hotaru as they finished the 2nd lap. 30 minutes later they all had finished their 5th lap. Everybody except for Ray, Haruka, and Mako collapsed to the ground and crawled to the mess hall. The other three raced there. 

"They honestly except me eat this?" Michiru asked as she stared at the brown and green slop that the camp cook called breakfast.

"It breaks the 3 rules of food. Don't eat it if you can't, 1 name the ingredients, 2 pronounce the name, and 3 tell what country it came from," Setsuna said as she looked at her tray in disgust.

"I know where it came from, the sewer," Mako said, insulted that they called it food.

"It's worse than school food, and that's pretty darn bad," Sanaco said.

At that very moment Usagi and Minako busted through the doorway, murder in their eyes. They sat down and started listing way to kill the Sergeant. Then a women in an army uniform told first and second timers to go to the obstacle course. They got there to be met by the Sergeant. 

"Through the tires. Up the rope. Jump down off the wall. Go under the barbed wire up the rock wall. Jump off the wall. Go to the drill room and wait for me," he said as the first boy started the course. Sanaco was the first Senshi in line. She made it through the tires fine, and up the rope fine. Then it was time to jump. Sanaco is terrified of heights, and the wall is 14 feet high.

"Jump, now," Sergeant ordered. Sanaco tightened her death-grip on the corners of the wooded wall. The people behind her had started yelling insults and telling her to hurry up. Then one of the boys yelled, "Your momma must be a woos just like you!" Well, that comment pushed her over the edge and the course erupted into flame. People were screaming and shouting and running in circles like total idiots. The Sergeant was standing 3 yards from the wall with a dumbfounded look on his face.

8 people back Michiru was sweat-dropping. Suddenly water poured from the sky like a title wave, drenching the fire, along with everybody on the course. The Sergeant was stuttering out something to the effect of, "Rain...but...clouds, none...fire..." he finally regained his composure and ordered Sanaco to come down before the fire started again.

Sanaco looked at him, murder written on her face. She glared at him as she told him in a threatening tone, "Make me jump and that fire will come back. I can guaranty it." 

To further prove her point she called on her power and made a small circle of fire around his feet. His eyes widened till they took up 3/4 of his face.

"Get a ladder, NOW!!!" he yelled at the nearest Cadet, who dash off to find a ladder. The fire didn't go out till Sanaco's feet were firmly on the ground. After a few moments the 1st and 2nd year campers had started the course again.

Michiru was the next Senshi in line. The boy behind her had been going on and on about how the army should only be open to men and how she should go home and play with her dolls. It was Michiru's turn to climb the rope. She decided to scrap the rope and jumped to the top of the wall without touching it. When she landed on the top she turned around, looked down at the boy, and said, "Why don't you just play your dolls." With that she jumped off the wall and ran past the Sergeant who was looking from the top of the wall to the ground in disbelief.

Setsuna was behind the boy who had been making fun of Michiru and was getting the same treatment from the boy behind her. When she came to the wall she did the same thing Michiru did, except she scraped the wall altogether and jumped over the entire thing. The poor Sergeant was totally dumbfounded when Haruka, Mako, and Ray all jumped the wall in one bound. 

Then came Minako. Minako had been carrying a neon yellow purse all day. When she reached the wall she looked over the rope. Then she pulled a can of disinfectant out of her purse and began to spray the rope. Everybody sweatdropped. 

"What in the world are you doing," the girl behind her asked.

"This rope is not sanitary and I wont touch it until it is," she stated in determination. When she finished disinfecting the rope she climbed it an jumped off it effortlessly.

Soon all of the senshi were in the drill room. 

"457 push ups NOW!!!!!" The sergeant yelled. Usagi collapsed at #23. Ami collapsed at number #38. Rei collapsed at #107. Mako collapsed at #296. Minako collapsed at #43. Haruka collapsed at #456. Michiru collapsed at #34. Setsuna collapsed at number #62. Sanaco collapsed at #81. Hotaru collapsed at #5. 

"Get your self off the ground Hotaru. You are a weakling," The sergeant yelled. Hotaru looked up, her eyes flashing black and red. She blasted the Sergeant into a brick wall.

"I am going home and nobody s going to stop me," She said as she stormed out of the camp, followed by the rest of the senshi. They all went home and spent the rest of the summer in peace.

So, how was it? No flames please. There probably wont be a sequel unless you really want one.


	2. Sergeant #2

Hi!!! Ya'll didn't really like the ending so...I wrote a second chapter!!!! Well I decided to bring in the starlights and Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi!!! People may get out of character so please don't flame me! I still don't own sailor moon *sob* and I'm not making money off this story *another sob*. Sanaco is mine but you con borrow her if you tell me! Well, please enjoy...

****

Military School: Part 2

"Let me go!!! I swear if you don't let me go I will blow up the planet!!!" Hotaru screamed as 2 soldiers dragged her back into the camp along with the other senshi who were all kicking and screaming the same as she was. The soldiers dumped them in a field that was surrounded with barbed wire fences. 

"What the heck do you think your doing!!! We aren't even enrolled here!!!" The soldiers dumped the 3 teenage boys in the field with the other senshi. Seiya screamed after them, "Just you wait till Kakyu hears about this!!!"

"I'm here," Kakyu said seeming less than thrilled when the soldiers dumped her in the field. She stood up and straightened out her skirts as Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi ran up to Usagi.

"We decided to come too!" Chibi-Usa explained.

"Help me!!! Help me!!! The devil woman is going to kill me!!!" Seiya screamed as he ran away from Haruka. Haruka was chasing Seiya around the field with a skillet that appeared out of nowhere. Everybody sweatdropped.

"What do you think your doing? Get in line!!" A new voice bellowed over the field. The senshi scrambled into a line. Snip, snip, snip. They heard something snap behind them but none of them dared to turn around.

The new sergeant walked in front of them, 3 pony tales dangling at his side. 

"My hair!!!" The three lights screamed in unison. 

"Ok! Don't touch my hair!!! I can't believe you just cut off all of my hair with out asking me!" Yaten yelled, his temper worse than usual. 

"Run punishment!" The sergeant yelled.

"What?!" Yaten asked in shock.

"8 laps around the field! Get started!!!" The sergeant yelled.

Yaten opened his mouth to argue, a sharp kick in the leg from Seiya and a meaningful look from Kakyu changed his mind. Yaten took off jogging around the field.

"Ok, this is the punishment section of the camp. You'll be staying here for the rest of the summer and I'm going to be you new instructor. Any questions?" he explained to the group.

Taiki raised his hand and asked, "Will this require any sweating?" 

"This is Military School!!! You will be sweating through your shirts!!!" The sergeant replied after a facefault.

Taiki passed out at the thought of sweating that much. The sergeant looked at the line again to find Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi talking in the language of Chibi which consists of the words Chibi, Yes, No, and the last few words of a sentence. 

"If you must talk, talk in a actual language!" The sergeant said.

"Actual language!" 

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"You two are going to be running punishment!"

"Running punishment!" 

"That's it start running!"

"Start running!"

"No! You start running!"

"You start running!"

"You!"

"You!"

The three of them continued arguing till the sergeant locked them in a storage closet 8 hours later. 

"Chibi!" 

The sergeant ran into his room to find Haruka hit Seiya over the head with various items. 

"What are you doing!" The sergeant screamed at them.

"Isn't obvious? I'm killing Seiya," Haruka said nonchalantly as she continued to bash Seiya over the head with Michiru's violin.

"Haruka! That violin is very expensive! And you broke my E string!!!" Michiru wailed and began crying over her violin.

"Are you people completely insane?" The sergeant screamed over the chaos.

Before they could answer him Hotaru and Sanaco rolled into the room on a hospital bed.

"Look out," They yelled as they wized through the door way, crushing the sergeant to the floor. 

"What are you doing?" He yelled at the two sisters as the dismounted the bed. 

"Checking the brakes," they replied as the kneeled down to look at the wheels. 

"Why do you have a hospital bed? And why are you riding it?" The sergeant asked them.

"We were bored, so we took a bed from the nurses' tent," Hotaru explained. All the senshi in the room nodded as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do.

"OUT!!! All of you!!! Go to your tents!!!" The sergeant yelled and every body walked out (with the exception of Hotaru and Sanaco who rode the bed out).

__

The next morning... 

The senshi woke up to a trumpet blaring outside their tents. They crawled out of bed and stumbled outside into a sloppy line. 

"Chibi!" The two chibis yelled when the sergeant came into view. 

"You will salute when I come in to view, not scream 'Chibi' Got it?"

"Chibi got it!" 

"Good enough. Start running laps! And don't stop till I tell you to!"

The senshi began to run around the field. About half way through the first lap Taiki stopped running and started to scream, "Sweat!! I'm sweating!!! Help me!!!"

"Stop you crying and run or you wont get breakfast!" The sergeant yelled at him. Taiki started to run again, whimpering all the way.

"What the h*** are you two doing?!" The sergeant screamed at Hotaru and Sanaco.

"Duh! We're perfecting our medical-bed-riding skills," They said together as they rounded the corner with grace and style. The sergeant was about to object when a card hit him in the back of the head.

"What in the world..." he said as he turned around.

"Sorry! We were comparing our card decks," Kakyu explained as Rei turned to look at the sergeant. He was about to yell at them when he got ran over be Sanaco and Hotaru's bed. 

"Sorry!" They yelled to him as the rounded a corner. 

"What? Music?" The sergeant said once he got off the ground. 

"Oh, I was testing out the tuning of my violin," Michiru said as she put her violin back in the case.

The sergeant was still trying to absorb the shock when Haruka hit him over the head with a skillet.

"What in the world..." he started to ask as he turned around.

"Sorry, I thought you were Seiya," Haruka explained.

"And just why are you trying to hit Seiya over the with a skillet?" The sergeant asked rubbing his head.

"Because he's an evil a-" Haruka was cut off when about 8 hands went over her mouth.

"That's it! Just go to breakfast and let me recover," He said as he stumbled toward the nurses' tent.

Well, the senshi finished their breakfast quickly and decided they would give the sergeant a little 'surprise'.

The sergeant had just gotten out of the nurses' tent and was walking toward his cabin to get an Advil. But, that was not going to be easy, courtesy of his new soldiers. When he opened the door chocolate and banana slices fell on-top of him. Alive with fury, he opened the door to his room to find every thing in the room _pink. _And his uniforms replaced with big, lacey, pink, dresses. 

He reluctantly pulled on the dress since his only remaining uniform was covered in chocolate and bananas. He walked outside to find all of the senshi taking pictures. 

"You little brats! I hate you all! I give up! I quit! Ok? You win! I quit!" He yelled, losing all control and falling into a state of insanity.

"Do you like eggs?" Chibi-Usa asked him.

"No!"

"I like eggs."

"I don't care!"

"Eggs are yummy!"

The sergeant yelled and ran out of the camp, tripping on his dress quite a few times along the way.

After a few moments of silence Sanaco said, "So, what are we going to do to the next one?" 

So...what did you think? Do you want a chapter 3? Please review and please don't flame at me, I don't like flames, their not very nice. Ok whatever just review. And read my other fanfics too! 


End file.
